farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Peacekeeper Wars credits
Executive Producers ** Brian Henson ** David Kemper ** Rockne S. O'Bannon ** Robert Halmi, Jr * Co-executive Producer ** Martin G. Baker * Associate Producers ** Lily Taylor ** Deborah Peart ** Robert E. Wozniak * Visual Effects Supervisor ** Benita Carey * Make-up & Hair Supervisor ** Angela Conte * Starring ** Ben Browder as John Crichton ** Claudia Black as Aeryn Sun ** Anthony Simcoe as Ka D'Argo ** Gigi Edgley as Chiana ** Wayne Pygram as Scorpius * Guest Starring ** Raelee Hill as Sikozu ** Melissa Jaffer as Noranti ** Paul Goddard as Stark ** Tammy MacIntosh as Jool ** David Franklin as Braca ** Rebecca Riggs as Grayza ** Duncan Young as Emperor Staleek ** Francesca Buller as Ahkna ** Hugh Keays-Byrne as Grunchlk ** Jonathan Hardy as voice of Rygel ** Lani Tupu as voice of Pilot ** Sandy Gore as Muoma ** Ron Haddrick as Yondalao ** Linal Haft as Maryk ** Nathaniel Dean as Ka Jothee ** John Bach as Einstein ** Stephen James King as Pikal ** Tim McCunn as Caa'ta ** John Adam as Sgt. Learko/Lt. Jatos ** Kim De Lury as Peacekeeper Captain ** Judi Farr as Scarran Doctor ** Fiona Gentle as voice of Diagnosan ** Lee Perry as voice of Bishan ** Kane & Kyle Houston, Thomas Gentle, Francesca Lewis as Baby D'Argo Sun-Crichton ** Paul Empson as Eidelon waiter ** Angelique May Bennett, Marti Keefer as Scorpius' assistants ** Amanda Wenban * Peacekeeper Officers ** Peter Knowles ** Mark Slocum ** Steve Hayden ** Mark Carra ** Cameron Stewart * Eidelon Guards & Acolytes ** Neil Grant ** Chris Bonney ** Neil Phipps ** Capkin van Alphen ** Don Atkinson ** Michael Labram ** Paul Barakat ** Jess Newing ** John Schwarz * Puppeteer Coordinator ** Peter Jagger * Puppeteers ** Sean Masterson ** Fiona Gentle ** Mat McCoy ** Dave Collins ** Virginia Goodfellow ** Russell Garbutt ** Ed Boyle ** Victor Yerrid ** Graeme Haddon ** Adam Kronenburg ** Sarah Kriegler ** Mario Halouvas ** Michael Hamilton ** Sue Wallace ** Alice Osborne ** Matt Nicholls ** Scott Wright ** Conrad Page ** Steve Coupe ** Stephen Crowley * Production Manager ** Michelle Russell * 1st Assistant Director ** Michael Faranda * Production Coordinator ** Jane Forrest * Assistant Coordinator ** Diana Snape * 2nd Assistant Director ** Jeremy Grogan * 2nd 2nd Assistant Directors ** Emma Jamvold ** Gordon Westman * 3rd Assistant Director ** Tim Lion * Script Supervisor ** Kristin Voumard * Assistant Script Supervisor ** Amy Barclay * Producers' Assistant ** Annabel Davis * Script Coordinators ** Josh Mapleston ** Jane Elizabeth * Assistant to Brian Henson ** Kevin Kelly * Production Secretary ** Nicole Osborne * Production Assistant ** Courtney Prince * Production Runners ** Rob MacDonald ** Patrick Short ** Sophie Miller ** Mark Burling * Financial Consultant ** Christine Robson * Production Accountant ** Trudy Talbot * 1st Assistant Accountant ** Kelly Head * Accountants ** Deborah Sutherland ** Belinda Lowson * Payroll Accountant ** Jodine Muir * Accounts Assistants ** Janet Wyvill ** Natalie Cunneen ** Stephen McGillan ** Melanie Darlington * Assets Coordinator ** Dale Fairbairn * Location Manager ** Peter Hicks * Unit Manager ** Simon Lucas * Assistant Unit Manager ** Carl Beaumont * Unit Assistants ** Kieran Shelvin ** Gavin Evans * Art Director ** Damien Drew * Set Decorator ** Oleh Sokolovsky * Standby Props ** John King * Assistant Standby Props ** Denie Pentecost * Art Department Buyer ** Craig Mandile * Set Dresser ** Mark Bergman * Art Department Coordinator ** Lou Webster * Art Department Assistant ** Stephen Tomic * Storyboard Artist ** Tam Morris * Draftsman ** Marco Bittner-Rosser * Camera Operators ** Jeff Malouf ** James Rickard * Steadicam Operator ** Martin Lee * Focus Pullers ** Jules Wurm ** Frank Hruby ** Toby Watson ** Matt Windon * Camera Loaders ** Damien Church ** Jenny Evans-Platt * Video Split ** Wei-Ching Chong * Sound Recordist ** Chris Alderton * Boom Operators ** Todd Kirkness * Sound Assistants ** Karon Messina ** Emma Barham * Gaffer ** Martin Perrott * Rigging Gaffer ** Ken Talbot * Best Boy ** Russell Fewtrell * Rigging Best Boy ** Gary Havron * Dimmer Board Operator ** Gavin Henley * 3rd Electrics ** Nick Waters * 4th Electrics ** Daniel Perrott * Rigging Electrics ** Brett Cooper ** John Ellard ** Ben Dugard ** Will Hebden ** Nathan Walton ** Steve Edwards * Key Grip ** Jo Huhanson * Best Boy Grip ** Jeff Eastman * Assistant Grips ** Jon Leahy ** Michael Thompson * Costume Supervisor ** Robyn Elliot * Buyer ** Mary-Lou Da Roza * Standby ** Jill Guice * Assistant Standby ** Dan Owen * Costume Assistant ** Tanja Zelenko * Cutters ** Jo Thorpe ** Jennifer Irwin * Costume SPFX ** Jake Collier * SPFX Assistant ** Marty Jay * Runner ** Chris Harris * Cutter/Sewer ** Lisa Hall * Sewers ** Michelle Brown ** Rosie Williams * Key Makeup & Hair ** Sheldon Wade * Makeup & Hair Artists ** Tina Gordon ** Anna Gray ** Troy Follington ** Nuggett McCabe ** Ali McGirr ** Beth Porter ** Simon Joseph * Jim Henson's Creature Shop ** Managing Director (UK) *** Peter Coogan ** Fabrication & Creature Costume Designer *** Lou Elsey ** Coordinator *** Rebecca Hunt ** Creature Artist *** Colin Ware ** Prosthetic Makeup Technicians *** Katherine Brown *** Sophie Fleming *** Kylie Strathdee *** Melissa Chew *** Laurelle Ziento *** Kristelle Gardiner *** Luke Polti ** Animatronic Engineers *** Sonny Tilders *** Trevor Tighe *** Anton Boniface *** Peter Luscombe *** Philip Millar *** Jon Booth *** Greg McGee ** Mould Makers *** Robert Trenton *** Corrie Emery *** Melissa Milanovic ** Fabrication Assistants *** Nerissa Box *** Tim Shepheard *** Annie Dyett *** Jo Norgate *** Lauren Trivett *** Sarah Warner *** Catherine Carroll-Davids ** Foam Lab Technicians *** Josh Head *** Holly McNabb ** Buyers *** Tobin Hughes *** Agatha Ozdowska ** Puppeteer Video Split *** Supanee Kaewjaikla * Construction Manager ** Alan Fleming * Coordinator ** Sue Brennan * Foreman ** Rory Forrest * Lead Prop Maker ** Ken Walkerden * Senior Prop Maker ** Barry Eastmead * Prop/Model Makers ** Linda Brown ** Linda Crawford * Prop Carpenter ** Mitchell Alcorn * Assistant Prop Maker ** Orlando Norrish * Runner ** Shaun Hodgson * Leading Hands ** Craig Moffitt ** Danie Daems ** Ron Martin ** Jean Tropeano * Head Scnic Artist ** Bill Undery * Scenic Foreman ** Guy Allain * Scenic Leading Hands ** Ben Jorgensen ** Matt Leary * Painters ** Earl Ellis ** Gabrielle Pool * Plasterer ** Francois Crespel * Scenic Labourer ** Mark Nolan * Set Carpenters ** Ben Walker ** Andy Pryer ** Alex Parslow ** Alick Bushby ** Daniel Gray ** Robert Blance ** Bob Arthur ** Fergus MacDonald ** Mark Solway ** Leigh Turner * Carpenters ** Eamon Lawler ** Mark Smith ** Scott Clegg ** Jae-Yeon Lee ** James Pak ** Barry Hiblen ** Brett Wilbe ** Zach Carmody ** Marco Lunny ** Rob Flanagan * Labourers ** John Falconer ** Victor Bramich ** Daniel Strong ** Chris Symond ** Cain Schilling * Trade Assistants ** David Bull ** Glenn Bowley ** James Harrison ** James Parker ** Jordian Lloyd ** Mark Taylor ** Simone Curry ** Xen Daems ** Matthew Summers ** James Callanan ** Adam Roche * Brush Hands ** Paul Clarke ** Kate O'Neill ** Laila Allain ** Liuisa Murry ** Chris Bickerton ** Bruno Pietrzac ** Paul Madden * Steel Leading Hand ** Damien Sandland * Steel Worker ** Adrian Cummings * Steel Riggers ** Peter Stride ** Dean Miles * Electricians ** Judd Wild ** Leroy Pace * Forklift Driver ** Steve Brown * Stunt Supervisor ** Glenn Boswell * Stunt Coordinator ** Johnny Halliday * Assistant Coordinator ** Scott McLean * Stunt Riggers ** Chris Mitchell ** Huckle Cleary * Safety Officer ** Wayne Pleace * Registered Nurse ** Helen Johnstone * OH&S Officer ** Danny Woodrow * Stunt Performers ** Scott McLean ** Raelene Chapman ** Steve Morris ** Melanie Peyton-Smith ** Avril Wynne ** Leon Stripp ** Adam Stripp ** Chris Mitchell ** Darko Tuskan ** Mick Roughan ** Mark Campbell ** Zed Korshoonoff ** Nigel Harbach ** Ray Anthony ** Bob Bowles ** Steve Harman ** Graham Jahne ** Phil Partridge ** Brett Sheerin ** Daniel Stevens ** Mark Wickham * Special Effects ** Applied Explosives Technology ** SPFX Supervisor *** Chris Murray ** SFX Coordinator *** Afra Mullins ** SFX Senior Technician *** Marcus Erasmus ** AET Accountant *** Nicky Pullen ** SFX Technicians *** Lou Stefenel *** Tristan Hadden *** Abe Lau *** Zach Mason *** Lloyd Finnemore *** Jamie Howe *** Taj Trengrove *** Nadine Scott *** Iain Murray *** Paul Padjen * Second Unit ** Directors *** Andrew Prowse *** Peter Andrikidis *** Kate Woods ** Cinematopgraphy *** Jeff Malouf ** Production Coordinator *** Alice Lanagan ** Production Runner *** Jacqui O'Loughlin ** 1st Assistant Director *** Karan Monkhouse ** 2nd Assistant Director *** Dimitri Ellerington ** 3rd Assistant Director *** Rob MacDonald ** Script Supervisor *** Lou Grant ** Camera Operator *** Laurie Kirkwood ** Camera Focus Puller *** Ashley Carter ** Camera Loader *** Kate Rose ** Video Split *** Ben Plant ** Gaffer *** Richard Curtis ** Best Boy *** Ben Dugard ** 3rd Electrics *** Ting Tubtim ** Dimmer Board Operators *** Stephen Hawker *** Ian Blackburn ** Key Grip *** Jason Trew ** Best Boy Grip *** Richard Ward ** Assistant Grips *** Villami Topui *** Craig Bartlett ** Sound Recordist *** David Glasser ** Boom Swinger *** Jack Friedman ** Standby Props *** Shane Bennett *** Peter Fitzgerald ** Safety Officer *** Danny Woodrow ** Registered Nurse *** Kerry Smith ** Unit Assistant *** Tony Anderson * Visual Effects Editor ** Matt Town * Assembly Editor ** Simon Klaebe * Assistant Editors ** Brett McManus ** Helen Barry * 2nd Assistant Editor ** Amanda McKnight * Sound Supervisor ** David White * Sound Mixer ** Peter Purcell * Dialogue Editor ** Nicholas Breslin * ADR Recording ** Angus Robertson ** Damian Candusso * Effects Editors ** Cate Cahill ** Alicia Slusarski ** Martin White ** Ella Fairbairn * Foley Artist ** Les Fiddess * Foley Recordist ** Mike Jones * Foley Editor ** Ben Grant * Visual Effects by ** Animal Logic Film ** Executive Producer *** Zareh Nalbandian ** VFX Producer *** Pat Egerton ** VFX Coordinator *** Carly Benedet ** On-Set VFX Supervisor *** Lynne Cartwright ** 3D Supervisor *** Jeremy Howdin ** Lead Animation Artist *** Brett Margules ** Senior Animator Artist *** Nigel Waddington ** 3D Artists *** Alex Goodwin *** Alex Scollay *** Alwyn Hunt *** Arild Wido Anfinnsen *** Ben Falcone *** Bernard Stock *** Craig Brown *** Edward Twiss *** Greg Petchkovsky *** Ian Douglass *** Ian Watson *** Ivon Smith *** James McCallum *** Jongsu Oh *** Matt Tennent *** Matthew Wynne *** Nathan Mitchell *** Octavio De Lellis *** Paul Jakovick *** Phil Jackson *** Phil Wittmer *** Scott Tansley *** Shamus Baker *** Simon Linge *** Sotiris Bakosis *** Toby Olsson *** Tyson Elliott ** 2D Lead Compositor *** Dominic Bean ** 2D Compositors *** Dan Breckwoldt *** Vaughn Arnup *** Phillip Lange *** Niki Bern *** Mark Barber *** Kirsty Millar ** 2D Compositing Assistant *** Keiran James ** Matte Painters *** Evan Shipard *** Marco Nero ** Lead Render Wrangler *** Andrew Honnibal ** Data/Render Wrangler *** Stephen Borneman ** Render Wrangler *** Kym Watts ** Data Operators Lead *** Mark Sopuch ** Data Operations *** Chris Kerr ** 3D Archivist *** Ian Dodman ** Video Ops Technicians *** Nick Murphy *** Jay Hawkins *** Paul Taylor ** Video Ops Supervisor *** Rob Sullivan * Additional Visual FX ** digitalpictures ** Executive Producer *** Rob Nicol ** VFX Producer *** Naomi Mitchell ** VFX Supervisor *** David Booth ** Head of 3D *** Andrew Jackson ** Animation Director *** Steve Anderson ** CG Artists *** Tom King *** Feargal Stewart *** Jonothan Dearing *** Diego Guerrero *** Jason Li *** John Collns *** Larry Townsend *** Tristan North *** Kanin Phemayothin *** Peter Goodwin *** Nerys Lincoln *** Peter Reynolds ** Lead Compositor *** Mike Seymour ** Compositors *** Rowan Robertson *** Jamie Watson ** Systems Administrator *** Ron Korpi ** Data Wrangler/IT Support *** Dane Rapaport * Jim Henson's Creature Shop, UK ** Producer *** Nick Drew ** Coordinator *** Penny Hayler ** Compositors *** Aaron Barclay *** John Hardwick *** Katherine Durant *** Yasmine El Ghamrawy ** VFX Editor *** Collette Nunes * Jim Henson's Creature Shop, LA ** Producer *** Bret Nelson ** Lead Modeler/Rigger *** Jeffrey Christie ** Lead Programmer *** Michael Babcock ** Engineer *** Glen Muravasky * Music Performed by ** Sydney Symphony & Cantillation * Music Recorded at ** Trackdown Scoring Stage (Sydney, Australia) * Orchestrations ** Jessica Wells ** James Lee ** Guy Gross * Music Preparation ** Laura Bishop * Music Administration ** Sara Moses * Scoring Engineers ** Simon Leadley ** Tim Ryan * Assistant Engineers ** Torei Lista ** Daniel Brown * Concertmaster ** Kirsten Williams * Musical Director ** Antony Walker * Manager ** Alison Johnson * Music Published by ** Mushroom Music * Special Thanks to ** Chris Gordon ** Glen Aitken * Main Title Design ** Animal Logic Film ** Designer *** Angela Pelizzari ** Producer *** Caroline Renshaw ** Senior Compositor *** Angus Wilson ** 3D Artists *** Andrew Sutton *** Alwyn Hunt * Post Facilities ** Frame, Set & Match ** Long Form Producer *** Stephen Dunn ** Post Production Supervisor *** Amy Lucas ** Senior Colourist *** Alan Hansen ** On Line Editors *** David Tindale *** Luke Sloane ** Flame Compositors *** Phil Stuart-Jones *** Luke Todd ** Rushes Telecine *** April Fryer ** Collage Operator *** Robert Fair * Editing Facilities ** Spectrum Films * General Manager ** Mike Honey * Technical Support ** Charles Gerrand * Laboratory ** Atlab, Australia * Liaison ** Jan Thornton * Sound Facilities ** Philmsound ** Phill Judd ** Simply Sound * ADR Facilities ** Huzzah Sound ** Soundfarm Australia ** Sony Pictures Studios LA ** Marmalade Audio, NZ ** Park Road Post, NZ * Casting ** Anna Bakewell ** Marianne Jade * Publicist ** Anna Densley * Stills Photographer ** Brian McKenzie * EPK and DVD Extras ** Producer *** Nicki Roller ** Director *** Brendan Fletcher ** Editor *** Mark Perry ** Assistant Editor *** Iva Carmody * Rigging ** Tri Point Rigging * Lighting Equipment ** Panavision Lighting * Catering ** Mighty Bites ** Reza Mokata * Insurance Australia ** HW Wood ** Australia PTY LTD * Insurance US ** Ventura Insurance ** Brokerage Inc. * Legal Advisors ** Nina Stevenson & Associates ** Nina Stevenson ** Hamish Watson ** Foster Hart Lawyers ** Davids Darzins * Legal Advisors to Hallmark and the Jim Henson Company ** Tresscox ** Jennifer Huby * Competition Guarantor ** Film Finances Inc. ** Anni Browning * Freight ** Reel Freight ** Mark Flynn ** John McGowen * Travel and Accommodation ** Traveltoo ** Greg Helmers ** Michelle Maloney * Film Stock ** Kodak Motion Picture Film * Filmed with Panavision Cameras and Lenses * Space Shuttle footage provided by NASA * Filmed on Location and at Sydney Waterfront Studios, Sydney, Australia Category:Peacekeeper Wars